te amo
by bubblegumbrunette
Summary: It soon becomes clear that perhaps both AJ and Brie are in this thing of theirs for the long haul until it becomes clear that AJ wasn't in it as wholeheartedly as Nikki previously thought. It happens at ringside; AJ takes a mic and says "I love you, Paige."
1. i can hear the pain in her voice

**_'i hear the pain in her voice'_**

At first Nikki thought it had to of been a joke, Brie's way of getting back at her by fraternizing with the enemy and blatantly flaunting it in Nikki's face. One thing Nikki could be sure of was that it wouldn't last long, AJ couldn't be trusted and Brie would see that eventually.

Even when they weren't talking, Nikki still had Brie's best interests at heart. That's what she told herself as she entered a feud with the crazy diva. Brie would soon see and Nikki would welcome her back… _eventually_. Nikki didn't need Brie knowing that she would cave the second Brie wanted back into The Bella's.

Soon it becomes clear that perhaps both AJ and Brie are in this thing of theirs for the long haul. The sight of her sister being clearly happy with AJ made something in Nikki's chest ache, Brie wasn't supposed to be happy about icing Nikki out. Sure she hasn't been _the greatest_ sister to Brie but she'd been angry!

###

It soon becomes clear that perhaps both AJ and Brie are in this thing of theirs for the long haul until it becomes clear that AJ _wasn't_ in it as wholeheartedly as Nikki previously thought.

It happens at ringside; AJ takes a mic and says " _I love you, Paige._ "

It distracts Paige for a moment but it's enough for her opponent to grab a win. Nikki would've been over the moon about that, something to hold over the anti-diva's head to taunt her with if it wasn't Brie's heart AJ had been breaking in front of the whole WWE universe.

Brie's entrance music hits and Nikki watched her sister walk down the ramp looking calm and composed as she grabs a mic and slips into the ring all graceful.

How dare AJ disrespect her sister this way?

" _What is going on AJ?_ " Brie asked, her calm composure slipping ever so slightly. She looked confused.

AJ was looking at Brie all innocently and Nikki knew in that moment she hated AJ.

" _I'm sorry,_ " AJ said " _you know I love you_ too."

Brie's shaking her head slightly " _I can't believe you_ ," she said before turning and leaving the ring.

AJ's following Brie up the ramp looking desperate as she tried to keep up with the retreating form of Brie.

Nikki stayed in her locker room.

###

AJ and Brie seem to have patched things up and their relationship is smooth-running and Nikki hates it. Despises it, deeply wants AJ to screw up again and just prove to Brie that she's not worth the effort Brie is putting in.

AJ's managed to refrain from granting Nikki's wish for two weeks. It's a long two weeks, made even longer from the silence she's enduring from Brie.

Then AJ slips up majorly.

It's after Brie's match, a match AJ was at ringside to support her for. Paige was up next and AJ's on commentary. She's supposed to be anyway, half-way through she leaves the commentators table to support Paige at ringside.

Paige wins.

AJ's in the ring, jumping on Paige and hugging her. It's too much to be friendly and then the golden moment occurs when AJ kisses Paige on the cheek, just missing the lips.

The camera zoomed in on Brie at the top of the ramp, she's turning away and Nikki knows she's holding back tears as she disappeared backstage.

Still, Nikki stayed put in the locker room.

###

Nikki's not run into Brie backstage in a while but she knows Brie's been watching her matches against AJ, she must've done. Nikki hoped she had been anyway. All the hurt AJ had caused Brie over the past week by flirting openly with Paige was what fuelled Nikki to be more aggressive in her matches.

She'd been more than aggressive with both AJ and Paige.

Paige may not be openly responding to AJ's flirting but she's still _part_ of the reason Brie is hurting.

Nikki watched as Brie stormed back up the ramp after being involved in an altercation with Paige in the ring, AJ seemingly stuck between choosing Paige or Brie. Nikki thought it had been a fairly simple choice to make.

Apparently not.

Things just seem to get even worse from there on.

AJ is persistent with Paige and it has a clear effect on Brie in her upcoming matches, she even broke down in one. Nikki struggled to keep herself in the locker room because she's meant to still be pissed with Brie but she can hear the pain in her twin's voice when she speaks and it breaks Nikki's heart.

###

" _She's my little English muffin,_ " AJ said affectionately during a joint interview with Paige and Nikki is seething with anger.

AJ's been toying with Brie for weeks, getting her hopes up and letting her down. It's been worse recently with Paige _seemingly_ growing respondent to AJ's attention.

Nikki wants to take them both down.

She watched as Brie evades an interview.

" _Brie!_ " Byron is calling out " _Brie, what is your response to AJ's comments in her earlier interview?_ "

Brie turns ever so slightly " _Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk_." She said before turning her back again and carrying on.

At this point Nikki isn't sure if AJ is playing mind games with Paige to throw her off her game for their upcoming match but Nikki doesn't contemplate it too much. She has her own match against AJ soon and she has a particularly harsh time planned for the Diva's champion.

AJ's openly made her feelings clear for Brie, walking off seemingly unaffected by Brie's tears, the clear heartbreak she has caused.

Nikki doesn't want to say she had told Brie so.

###

Paige soon cottons onto AJ's mind games and grows suspicious.

###

" _Please Brie,_ " AJ says as she stands at the top of the ramp after Brie's won her match " _I never meant to hurt you._ "

Nikki calls bullshit because she has no doubt that was exactly AJ's intention.

Brie looks conflicted. Nikki doesn't want Brie to fall into the crazy diva's trap, not again.

###

" _You're crazy_ ," Paige says to AJ in the middle of the ring.

Nikki had watched the altercation unfold on screen. Paige confused by AJ's attention and what she'd said to Brie.

Everything AJ had put into place was crumbling and that's exactly what Nikki had wanted to happen, she _wants_ AJ to hurt because she couldn't have caused Brie heartbreak at a worse time. Nikki isn't able to provide comfort because she's meant to be pissed at Brie but she's too stubborn to seek her sister out.

Brie's been shouldering AJ's betrayal as well as Nikki's harsh words and actions these past couple of weeks and Nikki has no doubt that it has been having an effect on her sister. She's had to watch all of this unfold from afar. Nikki's only been able to let her emotions out as she uses more force fuelled by anger when she faces AJ in the ring.

###

Everything has been boiling up to this moment, the anticipated fight and Nikki was on the edge of her seat. Brie hasn't been able to get her hands on AJ or Paige for weeks and now she's facing Paige and they're both not holding back.

There are " _this is awesome!_ " chants from the crowd and Nikki feels oddly proud of Brie.

It's not easily picked up on but Nikki notices immediately, the fun back and forth in the match and the gleeful look on Brie's face. She's having fun.

AJ's at ringside looking smug, she's got two girls fighting _over_ her but Nikki wonders if she's aware that Paige and Brie are the ones _flirting_.

Brie certainly has a type.

That type: Nikki's nemesis's.

Paige gains an advantage due to a distraction caused by AJ. Brie's tired and aching and still lying in the ring but AJ's slipping under the ropes and running her fingers through Brie's hair.

Nikki sees red. Every fibre of her fizzing with anger.

###

Nikki doesn't know how AJ hasn't figured it out yet but when AJ finally does zone in on the electric energy between Brie and Paige whenever they are in the ring, she's livid and it's pretty ironic.

Unlike before Brie seems to be taking her time and Nikki understands that, AJ messed with her head and Nikki used that to her advantage in her matches. Trash talking AJ was easy, winding her up and getting her into a state of anger where she makes mistakes had become incredibly easy.

She doesn't know _why_ Brie comes out to ringside during her championship match against AJ but she doesn't question it. She wants her sister here, wants to share this moment with Brie. Nikki's not pissed off anymore, she knows Brie is loyal to her partners and that's why she'd left Nikki defenceless against The Authority.

All she wants is her sister back and to be WWE's Divas champion.

It's sometime into the match when Brie steps up onto the apron, championship belt in hand and getting AJ's attention. Nikki's left confused too because Paige is at the top of the ramp, nodding at Brie.

" _What are you doing?_ " AJ's asking hesitantly.

Brie's hand shoots out and grabs a handful of AJ's hair, pulling her in for a kiss. A _long_ kiss.

Brie's pushed AJ away and the short diva is distracted, Nikki takes the opportunity for what it is and gets AJ up on her shoulders.

She can't believe it, she's WWE's diva's champion. She's not spoken to Brie in months but her sister is there, placing the title in her hands. A proud teary smile on her face before she engulfs Nikki into a tight hug.

" _You deserve this_ ," she murmurs.

###

" _I'll be coming for that title,_ " Paige comments one night that she joins Brie and Nikki for dinner.

Nikki smiles as she picked up her wine glass " _I look forward to it_ ," she replies.

Brie places a hand on Paige's knee and smiles fondly at her " _No work talk tonight,_ " she says.

* * *

 **A/N: I was inspired by a fanvid i'd come across on youtube and just had to write this!**


	2. that's when i saw it in her eyes

**_'that's when i saw it in her eyes it's over'_**

It's not like Brie had _planned_ for this to happen, AJ was generally unpredictable and had been pretty flirty towards Brie in the days leading up to this. How it comes about is in a whirlwind of events that Brie barely has time to comprehend before she's joking with AJ about facing Nikki dressed as AJ.

She's seen Nikki backstage numerous occasions and just steered clear because she could handle the drama onscreen but off screen was a different matter entirely. A couple times she'd been with AJ and only just glimpsed the thunderous look on her twins face.

Brie's being handed a full set of clothes that she has to wear in order to _be_ AJ for the night, AJ is far too enthusiastic about the whole situation and the look she gets once Brie is changed is something that has Brie smirking at her lightly as she says " _See you out there_ ,"

" _I'll be watching_ ," AJ says as Brie has seconds to prepare before she's skipping out to AJ's entrance music.

She does her best to contain her smile after pinning Nikki.

From then on her relationship with AJ develops in a way that she'd never thought possible and the crazy thing is she's _happy_.

###

" _I love you, Paige_." AJ says it clear as day at ringside into a mic for _everyone_ to hear. It takes a couple of seconds for it to sink in that those words had been spoken by AJ. Brie's still watching the screen to know that Paige's opponent grabs a win.

She's moving of her own accord, hearing her entrance music and she walks out down the ramp hoping she isn't being too obvious about her confusion. She wants to look calm and collected. Brie doesn't want to make a big deal.

Slipping into the ring slowly with a mic in her hands she asks " _What is going on AJ?_ " because she wants to know, _what_ is happening here. She's confused.

AJ's looking sincerely at her " _I'm sorry_ ," she says " _you know I love you_ too."

Brie can't believe what she's hearing right now, in front of the WWE universe. She feels humiliated. She shakes her head " _I can't believe you_ ," she says into the mic before turning and leaving the ring. She can't look at AJ right now.

She's walking up the ramp trying to not acknowledge the words spilling from AJ's lips as she's followed backstage by the diva's champion. Brie doesn't want to hear any of her excuses. How could she be so stupid?

" _Brie, you know Paige is after my title. I did what I had to do to wind her up a bit._ " AJ's saying desperately. It made sense that AJ would play mind games with someone who's after her title. Brie is cautious about AJ but lets it slide this once in case she had blown it all up out of proportion.

###

AJ's accompanied Brie out to the ring for her match and Brie's happy again, the drama from two weeks ago nearly forgotten as AJ's shouting her encouragement during her match.

Brie just manages to get the win and is slipping out the ring to head backstage. AJ's on commentary for Paige's match and Brie doesn't think too much about it. She waits behind the curtain for AJ so they can make their way back to their locker room together.

Paige grabs the win Brie can't believe her eyes. AJ's jumping on Paige, hugging her with too much enthusiasm for it to be just mind games. She's standing at the top of the ramp, watching the scene unfold before her own eyes.

AJ's pressing her lips to Paige's cheek, just missing her lips.

Brie's seen enough and decides to head back to get her things, she wants to get to her hotel room and slip under the covers and forget tonight ever happened.

###

It's by accident that Brie catches AJ in a match against Nikki; she'd been actively trying to avoid watching. She'd been doing her best to avoid both her sister and AJ the past week because she couldn't handle her sister's harsh words and AJ's overly persistence with flirting so openly with Paige.

Nikki hits AJ with a particularly harsh looking slap to the face, the camera zooms in on AJ putting a hand to her cheek and her mouth forming an 'o' shape. Brie wondered if it made her a bad person for wanting that slap to hurt more than it had looked.

She doesn't finish watching the match but she finds herself out in the ring later in the night in a verbal altercation with Paige about everything that had been happening and more. She was just bursting with the urge to start a fight in the middle of the ring but that would be lowering herself and showing AJ just how much she'd been hurt.

AJ makes an appearance and Paige says something that catches Brie's attention.

" _Choose,_ " she says as she gestures between herself and Brie.

Brie didn't want that, she was too scared at being publicly rejected. AJ's glancing between the two of them looking like she was contemplating who to choose in her mind. The seconds just seemed to stretch out endlessly and Brie had no intention of sticking around to be made a fool of.

She walks back up the ramp determined to not let this get the best of her.

###

It's an odd feeling not being accompanied out to the ring by AJ but it's something Brie supposes she has to get used to.

Her emotions get the best of her at the end of a particularly gruelling match and she breaks down in front of everyone, everything weighing down on her finally spilling out in the most embarrassing way possible.

###

Brie is backstage one night when Byron is following behind her " _Brie_!" he's calling out trying to catch up with her " _Brie, what is your response to AJ's comments in her earlier interview?_ "

She can only imagine what is said but she's done her best to avoid watching it.

" _Leave me alone, I'm not in the mood to talk_." She says as her way of reply before turning her back on Byron and continuing on her way.

She was ready to head out and have a drink after what happened earlier. AJ had stood at the top of the ramp and watched on as Brie was at her most vulnerable (tears included again) and AJ had turned away seemingly unaffected by the sight. It was hard to believe that was possible from the same AJ who had once uttered " _I love you_ ," while Brie had been half-asleep.

So Brie's day had been going pretty shit.

She passes by Paige as she's on the way to her car, they share a look.

###

 _one…two…three_

Brie drops her opponent's leg and sighs in relief at the win.

" _Please Brie_ ," AJ says capturing her attention from the ramp looking sincere " _I never meant to hurt you_."

Brie finds it hard to believe considering it had only been a few nights ago that AJ had left Brie an emotional mess in the middle of the ring for the whole world to see. Maybe AJ never had meant for it to get this out of hand but it had and Brie had been let down by the diva's champion.

She's not going to fall for it again though.

###

Brie desperately wants to be able to just have a hug from Nikki but things still aren't great between them.

She watches on as AJ is called out by Paige, who is growing suspicious of AJ's intentions and Brie doesn't blame her. She'd encourage Paige to read into AJ's motivations.

Ever since this whole thing had happened, she had been holding herself back from laying a hand on Paige or AJ because it could have caused the situation to get even messier and Brie didn't want that. It just so happens that she's been given a match against Paige, to work her frustration out.

Brie doesn't hold back because she's angry at AJ and she's angry at Paige but she can't deny the electricity between them. She barely registers the " _this is awesome_ ," chants from the crowd.

She can't tell when it goes from getting some revenge to actually having some fun, Brie barely registers AJ being at ringside watching on.

There's a distraction that gives Paige the upper hand and it's all over. Brie just continues to stay where she is, eyes closed as she just breathes. She's tired and aches but someone is running their fingers through her hair and it's such a nice feeling.

###

Brie tries to not think of Paige and their match but it's incredibly hard to not think about it when they have a few more matches and each one is just as electric and fun. Paige gives Brie this look and Brie just _knows_ where this is going to go.

" _We haven't actually spoken about this AJ mess,_ " Paige says as she enters Brie's locker room, just enters without knocking and it catches Brie off guard momentarily.

" _It's a bit late for this, don't you think?_ " she asks because the whole situation is finally winding down somewhat and Brie's finally getting some closure.

Paige's lips quirk upwards " _Perhaps,_ " she says " _but it was the only reason I could think of to talk to you._ "

Brie just _knows_ how this is going to play out and she finds that she doesn't mind.

###

Paige is full on despite openly admitting her reservations surrounding being in a committed relationship and Brie suggests they take it a day at a time, no need to rush anything. AJ takes a lot longer than expected to realise what was going on between the two of them and she is pretty livid.

A full on meltdown ensues.

Brie can tell she's caught both Nikki and AJ off guard as she walks down the ramp to watch the championship match, she's missed her sister and she can feel that things between them are shifting. It's a good shift though, they're more civil and Nikki deserves this shot at the championship. Her sister has worked so hard for this opportunity and Brie wanted to be there to support her.

At one point she gets up on the apron with the belt, she wants to help Nikki and this is the only way she knows how.

Paige is at the top of the ramp, giving Brie her permission.

" _What are you doing?_ " AJ is asking sounding hesitant. Good.

Brie quirks her lips at the small diva before grabbing a fistful of hair and pressing her lips to AJ's who is more than surprised upon impact. The kiss feels like it goes on for ages. Brie's pushing her away and AJ looks dazed.

Nikki has AJ up on her shoulders and is pinning her.

The WWE has a new diva's champion and Brie's slipping in between the ropes and handing the belt over to her sister. She's so proud of her.

" _You deserve this_ ," she murmurs into Nikki's ear.

###

Brie's happy.

Paige grows more serious about them as an item and Brie and Nikki are on more than good terms. Nikki is even slowly accepting Paige even though the rivalry is still fizzing between them.

" _So since you dressed up as AJ, does this mean you're going to dress up for me?_ " Paige asks cheekily as they're getting ready to meet Nikki for a meal " _cause that would be hot._ " She adds.

Brie laughs lightly " _If that's what you want,_ "

###

" _I'll be coming for that title,_ " Paige comments later that night during their dinner.

Nikki smiles looking amused as she picks up her wine glass " _I look forward to it,_ " she says in reply.

Brie resists rolling her eyes because even when they're not at work they are still talking about work, she places a hand on Paige's knee and smiles at her " _No work talk tonight,_ " she says wanting to enjoy the evening for what it is.

* * *

 **A/N: I wasn't going to do one from Brie's POV but i've got major writers block for my The Flash fic and was bored!**


End file.
